


Like Cellophane

by BunniesAndBooks



Series: The Christmas Calendar [19]
Category: Glee
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Dom/sub Undertones, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Denial
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2014-12-25
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2851082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesAndBooks/pseuds/BunniesAndBooks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 19. Kurt/Cody<br/>Prompt: Kurt is desperate for Cody's dick. Desperate bottom!Kurt</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Cellophane

It hadn't taken Kurt long to understand that something strange was up with their guest; one too many invasive questions about their belongings coupled with those exploring eyes had him knowing within minutes. And once the hoax was up he at once cut down on the drinking; luckily he hadn't even finished his first one by that point.

But the thing was that this impending burglar was after all extremely hot with all of his glorious muscles on display, and Kurt was horny, to put it simply. He did not to want this piece of eye-candy to leave just yet.

So, instead he quickly made up a plan as this thief spoke to his girls – a plan of seducing this dishonest stranger and taking him to his bed for the night. The whole night, so he wouldn't get a chance of robbing them blind. 

It all seemed so easy, too. Kurt had seen the small glances Cody had thrown his way, the way those eyes roved across his ass and legs. 

It would almost be too easy.

So, spending the rest of the evening pretending to drink and acting like he's getting drunker and drunker Kurt keeps a close eye on their mystery guest, happy to note that nothing about his own behavior seems amiss to the others. And all in all Kurt does have a rather swell time dancing and singing and bouncing quarters off their personal Santa's abs. That little unplanned make out session with the half-naked man wasn't that bad either, and it did reinforce the other's conviction that he was just as drunk as the rest of them, if not more.

It was a good thing Kurt was dabbling in acting, this little performance of his was apparently all too convincing.

Then Rachel and Santana bowed themselves out, crashing into their beds and snoring loudly before their heads even hit the pillows. It was time.

Turning to their hot guest Kurt stroked his palm up the older man's displayed abs, purring happily at the feeling of strong muscles twitching beneath his touch, and showed Cody the way to his own bedroom. He didn't bother with closing the partition; God knows it was in no way sufficient at keeping noise in, and Kurt doubted the two girls would wake from their drunken sleep – he had seen how much they'd been drinking that night, they were gonna stay out for hours.

Pushing Cody to sit on the bed Kurt stepped up between his parted legs, bending himself down and connecting their mouths for the second time that night, plundering that delicious mouth for all he was worth. Dragging his fingers through the other man's hair, mussing it up effectively, Kurt felt the buttons on his shirt open, soon leaving the fabric hanging from his shoulders.

Breaking away Kurt tugged the shirt away, leaving it on the floor as Cody began on his pants, which soon lay on the ground as well. With the handsome man groping and squeezing his butt through the thin underwear Kurt climbed up and straddled Cody's thighs.

“You wanna fuck me?” he slurred out, not giving up his act just yet, and mewed when he felt fingers trace over his cotton-clad hole. God, did he want that inside.

“Oh, yes, yes,” Cody mumbles against his throat, pushing his fingers ever closer, rubbing them fiercely against his rim. Kurt gasps, head bowing back as he grinds his ass back, desperate for more.

Then he's being lifted; Cody's strong arms easily picking him up and turning him around, settling him down on his hands and knees on the mattress. Kurt doesn't mind, being easily lifted like that makes hot tingles run through his body, and with Cody rubbing up against the cleft of his ass is heavenly.

“Ever tried bondage?” Cody asks him, thrusting his clad erection hard against Kurt's ass, eliciting a high moan. “'Cause I wanna tie those pretty hands of yours together, wanna dress you up in a cute pair of antlers and make you my little reindeer for the night, make you so gorgeous before I ride your greedy little ass.” And that's a little disturbing, Kurt figures, but doesn't say anything as the sexy Santa continues. “You'd look so good with some tinsel 'round your wrists and ankles. You'd like that, huh? Getting bound up with no where to go?”

But no, Kurt does _not_ like that idea. Not only does it sound absolutely gross, but it definitely sounds like a good way for this naughty Santa to immobilize the one awake person in this apartment before going in for the kill and stealing everything they own. So no, Kurt definitely won't do whatever the hell this guy is planning.

Although, bondage does seem like a good idea. Strictly it doesn't require Kurt to be the one bound up, right?

So, turning around with as slow and seductive movements as he can master Kurt kneels up to clasp his lips together with the older man, luring the suspenders of Cody's shoulders and tricking him into laying down. As he fervently kisses the hunk beneath him Kurt manages to tweak the strap around one of the holes in his wooden bed frame, then ties it around Cody's wrist, trapping him to the bed.

He grins as he leans back, proud of his handiwork as the gorgeous man beneath him flex his arms and confusedly tries to free them. Running his palms up and down that bare chest Kurt smiles at him, leaning down and flicking one rosy nipple with the tip of his tongue.

“So, I had a better idea,” he grins, flashing all of his teeth as he does, and moves to straddle the man's thighs, hands fallowing him lower and caressing those twitching abs.

“I can see that,” Cody smiles, bucking his hips up so his hard length buck up against Kurt. “But you should untie me boy so I can take care of you real good.”

“Don't think so,” Kurt replies teasingly, but rolls his eyes at this guys rather obvious attempts at gaining control of the situation. “I'm gonna have some fun. Then, when I'm done and if you're up for it, we'll do whatever you want. Deal?”

The man mulls it over for a few seconds, and all the while Kurt grinds himself down against that hidden length, small gasps and whimpers escaping his throat. “Sure kid, why not.”

“Good,” is all Kurt says, not mentioning the fact that he hasn't had sex in months now, and is about to go crazy for hours. Even if he were to stick to this deal Kurt is sure that Cody wouldn't be up to doing anything else when he'll finally feel finished.

So, anxious to finally have something other than his fingers or his toys filling him up Kurt is quick to remove this fraud's pants – and lo and behold, the Santa hasn't been wearing anything bar those pants. Finding that Cody did indeed go commando, just like he'd gotten a small peek of earlier in the evening – though not trusting his eyes enough to believe them – Kurt feels his mouth grow wetter by the second, suddenly hungry for a taste of that.

And not does he only want that thick length in his mouth, he _really_ wants it pounding into him. Soon, preferably. If he could he would sit down on it immediately. But – seeing as how he plans to make this last all night – he figures he should take the time to prep himself. Not only will it buy him a great deal of time, but his ass might be quite a bit less sore by the time this is over.

So grudgingly he reaches for the half-full bottle of lube he keeps in his bedside table, and removes his grey patterned briefs in the process. Huddling over Cody he slicks up his fingers carefully, making sure everything is nice and wet, before taking his time and skirting them teasingly down his crack.

The whimpers he gives out into the crook of Cody's neck are sinful, desperate, and far from the what he usually sounds like in the bedroom. However, this is a special circumstance, for not only has it been such a long time since he'd last been with another human being in this way, but he also needs to act like his inhibitions are lowered, like he's absolutely hammered still. So many of the noises he produces are wholly fake, attempts at sounding drunker and needier than he is, but there are a few low grunts here and there that are solely his own.

Cody seems to like them at least, as he keeps rutting his dick up against the side of Kurt's thigh, smearing precome all over it. Kurt hasn't even gotten his first finger in yet, and already Cody is this impatient. Oh my, what a long night this will be for him.

Taking a small piece of pity on the struggling man Kurt centers his fingers around his clenching hole, feeling how it winks as he presses against it, and slowly does he sinks the first digit in. As always it feels so good having something inside, true power bottom as he is he loves being filled, even if it is something as small as a finger. Luckily Cody is nice and thick, and will stretch him out soo good by the time he's finished. Kurt will most definitely be more than pleased over and over again before he sends Cody back home in the morning.

He pants as he enters the second finger, just as slowly as the first finger, his hips stuttering back as he's pressed them in as far as they can go, wiggling them around and reaping whines out of his throat. He's just so sensitive inside, and though he has no proof whatsoever about it, Kurt feels certain that he can manage to come just by someone fucking his hole – _without_ hitting his prostate a single time. He just loves and adores the sensations so god damned much.

The third finger he takes a little faster than the others, beginning to feel somewhat hungry and longing for Cody to just fill him up and take him. Cody certainly seems needy for it; thrashing underneath him like he is, mouth spewing out orders and pleas every which way about Kurt just 'hurrying the fuck up'. He feels contradicted about whether to comply with his wishes or make him beg and wait for it a long time. Kurt certainly wouldn't mind breaking out one of his toys and torture his lover for a while longer by making him watch Kurt take it like a pro.

In the end it's his desire for a warm cock that sets his decision, and finding a condom he's quick to get it open and rolling it down Cody's weeping length. Slathering it with some more lube Kurt hovers over it, tutting disapprovingly when Cody tries to buck up into his wide-open hole, and then sinks himself down at a sedate and unhurried pace, steadying himself with his palms flat over those twitching muscles spread out before him.

The stretch doesn't hurt, not in the least. It's a mere pleasant buzz, his nerves tingling in such an amazing way that he can't stay patient and just breath for a moment when that cock is as far in as it will go. Instead he's rushing to lift himself up, before falling back down, then up, down, up, down. In a matter of minutes he's bouncing himself furiously on that cock, sweat pooling in every dip and crook of his body as he exerts himself, riding that dick like he was born to do it. 

He's fairly vocal as he feels that wonderful cock pound into him, and unlike those crappy noises he let out earlier these are all real, all true appreciations for how well Cody is splitting him apart. It's so hot as well, having Cody look up at him with all hunger in his eyes, knowing that there is no way for him to touch Kurt. He can see the way the older man strains his biceps, trying to lift those strong arms so he can touch him, how the thick suspenders holds him back from doing so so greatly. 

It only makes Kurt ride him harder.

Beneath him he can feel Cody trying – and failing, mostly – to buck his hips up and bury himself deeper inside Kurt. The feeling of being so in control is intoxicating, and Kurt has to brace himself with his hands on Cody's chest just so he won't fall over from how hazy his mind is getting from all these different sensations. The change in angle is perfect as well, for now every time he pushes himself back he can feel that nice, thick cock jab right against his prostate, making him wail from the sheer pleasure.

Leaning himself closer still Kurt reaches up to kiss Cody fiercely; his tongue fucking in and out of that wet hole just like Cody is fucking his wanton and quivering ass. With one hand tight in Cody's short hair Kurt shakes as he feels himself beginning to come, his ass clasping like a vice around Cody as he spurts messily between their sweat-slick bodies. Inside him he can feel Cody come in waves, the feeling of it making Kurt shiver.

Just a few minutes of rest and then Kurt will continue, because now that his ass isn't so hungry for it he _really_ wants that dick in his mouth.

“Is it mine turn now?” Cody asks with a smirk, hinting at his bound up wrists. Kurt only smiles.

“Not quite yet.”

*

When the sunrise was beginning to show over the rooftops of the high buildings the fallowing morning Kurt finds himself so, so tired, yet he persistently laps up and down the now purple length before him. During the course of the night he has not only ridden Cody to two more orgasms, he had also helped the older man to turn sideways so he could fuck Kurt like that. And that wasn't even to mention the two blowjobs he had given. Luckily he had gotten two brief breaks as well when Cody had passed out from the extortion and the mind blowing orgasms Kurt kept providing for him, during which he had snuck into the kitchen and snacked on some of their more high-carb food, sure the calories would be burnt away by the time he could send Cody home.

Still, he was really longing for his friends to just wake up already so he could just kick Cody out of the door. There was no way in hell he was releasing their 'almost' thief while being the only one awake, because despite being completely exhausted Cody could very well overpower him and take any number of their more valuable stuff – and now that he had been gloriously fucked several times he really didn't find another use for this sexy man. Having six glorious orgasms fucked out of him was more than enough.

Cody was pleading above him, saying his dick was hurting and that he really needed to just come – rather obviously so, considering Kurt had just spent the last hour and a half just biding his time and teasing the man. In a way he kind of pitied the phony Santa, because he sure didn't want to experience being denied an orgasm after being strung along for hours. But honestly, could you come up with a better plan considering the circumstances?

Luckily – for them both – he could hear some rustling going on at the other side of the partition. If they weren't already up and awake Santana and Rachel would be so soon, and with that reassuring thought in mind Kurt happily dove in and swallowed that thick girth down his aching throat.

And no, he wasn't aching to have a cock in his mouth, he was aching _because_ he'd been having it in his throat for so long. Not only would he walk with a faint limp in his step over the next few days, but it would be a pain in the... ahem, ass, to swallow as well. He has to admit the leading up to that point had been quite fun though.

He can hear the sound of their coffee machine being turned on when he at last feels Cody start to come down his throat, a thin, watery substance, and satisfied Kurt swallows, letting every drip of it slide down his throat.

Standing up on his sleepy and wobbly legs Kurt walks over to the head of his bed, at last releasing the bound man. He can tell that Cody's wrist are raw and tender, a burning shade of red that looks rather painful. But hey, in comparison to having his apartment robbed offering some cooling ointment to put on the wound is no worry.

*

When he can finally close the sliding door behind their half-dressed guest Kurt slumps against the door, sighing deeply.

“What, Slutelina?” Santana drawls out in his direction. “Some morning sexy times in the sheets wearing you out? Do you have any sort of stamina at all?”

God, Kurt only wishes that was true, because then it wouldn't have meant he'd stayed up for the last twenty-seven hours, and it _definitely_ wouldn't have meant his dick was so raw from coming time and again.

“Morning to you too Satan,” he grumbles instead, staggering forward to one of the chairs.

“Be nice, Santana,” Rachel chastises, pointing her finger without looking up from where she's buried against the crook of her elbow. “Not everybody can keep up as long as you do.”

“Well, they should, it's more fun that way,” she grins, before poking Rachel's hunched shoulder. “And how do _you_ know I take my sweet time, huh?”

“We live with partitions for walls,” she points out sully.

“Hey!” Kurt cries, terrified at where this is going, and the rumors they are more than likely to start about him should he let them continue. “I do have stamina, alright? It's just tiring when you go at it all night, okay?”

“Phsst, like I'll believe that, Hummel,” Santana scoffs. “Like Doris Day over here who can't handle alcohol to save her life pointed out, we have private partitions for walls, there's no way we could have missed you going at it like bunnies with McHubby all night.”

“You wouldn't if you hadn't drunk your weight in alcohol last night,” Kurt reminds her with his eyebrow raised.

“Fine, let's say you did in fact do the nasty 'all night',” Santana says disbelievingly, going so far as to using her fingers to make quotation marks during the all night part, “and I understand why you would, cause that man is _fine_ , even I can feel a tingle in my lady parts. But why would you go at it for so long if you clearly can't take it?”

“ _That_ Santana, is a story for another time,” Kurt dismisses, so ready to just fall into a bed already. “Let me get some sleep and a few hours in the bath – don't argue, you two owe me, you'll understand later – and I'll explain. Okay?”

Not even waiting for the two of them to answer Kurt stands up and trying to conceal the small limp as much as possible he walks over to his little part of their loft.

He is asleep the second his head hit's the pillow, though not before making a mental note that he'll need to clean this bed out extensively before the next time he'll go to sleep.


End file.
